Sex Thoughts
by AhikuBoruchi
Summary: Attacker and receiver, what are they thinking? Nezumi x Shion, Shion x Nezumi! Lemon, M-rated! Don't like boy x boy action, don't read!


**A/N: **Hello there! This is my second No. 6 fanfiction. I simply love Nezumi & Shion and I had a lot of fun writing this…thing here! :3

Well, the following story is nothing but a pretty long lemon scene, so if you don't like boy x boy action, then you definitely shouldn't read this! **_Under no circumstances!_** This is a pretty serious warning, okay?

Furthermore I think the story contains a not very friendly vocabulary. And it's Nezumi x Shion **and** Shion x Nezumi. Plus, I'm no native English speaker, so please don't be too strict. I really tried my best. :D

Okay! Nevertheless I hope you'll be able to enjoy this pretty strange one shot.

* * *

**Sex Thoughts**

**Nezumi as attacker**

"Hey…"

Shion's eyes are really lustful – I've never seen him like this before. Where's his always so fucking gentle expression? But now his big eyes are casting a spell over me and I have the feeling I'm getting caught in this purplish maelstrom of temptation. I think I'll have to drown…

"Hmmm, yes, Nezumi?"

"Listen, this shouldn't be painful… If it hurts, then we're doing something wrong… The key is relaxation and a good lubrication, got it, Shion?"

"I know."

He knows? How is the super virgin supposed to know something like that? I just wanted him to know that he has to tell me if it hurts. I'm not that empathetic, so maybe I won't stop if he's going to cry. But if he doesn't want me to be gentle, I'm perfectly fine with it!

"Hmmm ah…"

Hmmm, his pale skin is so soft. This guy sure is attractive and he doesn't even realize it, such a stupid airhead. His slender boyish body just lingers after protection, after someone to embrace him tightly. And the very charming snake curling around his body is beyond all beauty; I just want to follow this hot burning path with my wet tongue wherever it will leads me to…

"Ahh…hn…"

Oh, he's so freaking sensitive, I simply love it. His cute lips tremble while I lick the scar on his cheek, it's amazing. His nerves are twitching and start dancing when my fingertips are tracing all those sensitive spots on his skin. Geez, I have the feeling the whole little guy is just one single big erogenous zone. His moans are pretty loud and kind of embarrassing, his voice is husky and yet so sweet.

"Shion…"

Fluffy, nearly translucent strands are tickling me. Ah – I love his hair so much. Why can't I stay like this forever? Nosing his beautiful ivory locks, tasting him, feeling him and hearing him. He's driving me crazy… I've never felt like this before. What is he doing to me?

I want to be inside of him.

"Ahh…more! Please! Nezumi! More!"

Woah! His body is really hungry and nearly swallowing my slippery fingers, one after another. His delicate hips are moving frantically… And this naughty little bud… I can't think anymore!

Well, I thought he would be more cute and whiny, just like: _'Nooo! Nezumi! Don't! It hurts!'_ but he's so wanton. Somehow he's freaking me out!

"Nezumi! Ahhh, don't stop it! Please, I want more!"

His voice is getting louder and louder, echoing from the bare walls. His breath is unsteady… I have to calm this idiot down; he's in a total ecstasy…

"Hush, Shion! Keep cool, will you?"

"N…naaaah…please! Nezumi, please, don't let me wait! Take me! Please, do me!"

God! Chill, Nezumi! He's absolutely crazy and you knew it beforehand! So just calm down… Geez, what's up with him?

"NEZUMI! PLEASE! FUCK ME!"

His whole body is shaky, he's even drooling and the expression in his eyes is pretty lascivious. He's moaning and screaming with pleasure.

It's scaring me.

"Well,…"

Although he's like…this I think I need to be pretty careful. I mean he's a virgin after all, even if he's behaving like a little nymphomaniac right now.

"AHHH…ahh!"

Wow, he's nearly absorbing me… It's so tight, so warm. I can feel his whole body tremble and his racing heartbeat. It's amazing. I've never felt like this before.

Is this because of love?

"Hmm…Nezumi!"

His fingernails are scratching my back, leaving burning red marks while he moves against me. But I don't care if he's hurting me. No, it even turns me on. I'm trembling.

"God, Shion!"

"Hmmmm! You feel so good! Deeper!"

"Wait, Shion…"

"No! Give me more, please! Nezumi!"

"Wait!"

I can't right now. Why can't he give me a break? I have to deal with this fucking awesome feeling first… He's killing me! God, he's fucking killing me!

"NEZUMI! Ahhh!"

I'm embracing him passionately. Who cares about the plaster falling from the walls? The heck with it! I just want to hear this sweet sensual voice screaming my name again and again! I want us to melt together in deep symbiosis; our heart beats in unison and feeling nothing but us, lost in our own little world.

He's my one and only…

"Ahhhhh…ahh"

His heavy breathing is fitfully and I have the feeling his face is gradually turning blue. What's going on now?

"Oi, Shion?"

What the fuck? He passed out!

"Don't! Hey!"

Just strike me pink! Idiot!

* * *

**Shion as receiver**

"Hey…"

Wow, Nezumi and I are really going to have sex with each other, don't we? I never thought that this might happen, not in my wildest dreams. Uhhh, it feels so good being touched by him. And I'm sure it's just because of him.

But… we both are males. So I wonder if it's still natural. I mean, even if he's giving me his sperm – ah, and I really want it, oh yes – I'm not able to use it properly. B…but I can't imagine doing t...this with someone else. I don't want to. I just want him.

I love him. I love him so much! I adore him…

Nezumi!

I don't care if he's a boy or a girl, I really don't care as long as it's him.

"Hmmm, yes, Nezumi?"

"Listen, this shouldn't be painful… If it hurts, then we're doing something wrong… The key is relaxation and a good lubrication, got it, Shion?"

"I know."

Oh, he's so cute. I'm not afraid at all. I know he'll never hurt me. There's no other human I trust more than him, expect for my mom. And I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. Plus, I really do have theoretical knowledge about this kind of s…sex.

Ohhhh~

I can't wait anymore. I'm so curious. I want to feel him right now deep inside of me.

"Hmmm ah…"

His tongue feels so good, it's everywhere. Hm… so mean, he's licking my scar, although he knows that it's pretty sensitive. It tickles so much, but it also feels so good.

Hmmm…hmm… he's licking my cheek like a puppy, hehehe. Sometimes he's pretty strange. But I love his warm caressing hands, his hot breath, his low sexy voice... And I love it to play with his beautiful long ebony strands of silky hair. Apropos hair… what is he doing right now? Geez – why is he licking my head? This is kinda disturbing!

"Ahh…hn…"

"Shion…"

No! This feels so weird. I don't know why he's so obsessed with my hair. B…but if he likes it so much… I just want him to feel good.

"Ahh…more! Please! Nezumi! More!"

Oh god! Why doesn't he stop licking my head? Please, Nezumi. I want to feel more, learn more…

Ah, finally! He's touching me somewhere else. Wow, it feels strange but also very good to be touched at this… spot. Unngh~

"Nezumi! Ahhh, don't stop! Please, I want more!"

Oh god, his fingers inside of me are feeling so good! More! Please! I feel like my mind's going absolutely blank…

"Hush, Shion! Keep cool, will you?"

No! I can't stand it anymore! I want to feel him! I need him to be inside of me…

"N…naaaah…please! Nezumi, please, don't let me wait! Take me! Please, do me!"

Do it, now! Nezumi!

"NEZUMI! PLEASE! FUCK ME!"

"Well,…"

"AHHH…ahh!"

More, more! Inside me! Hurry up! I want to feel you.

"Hmm…Nezumi!"

"God, Shion!"

"Hmmmm! You feel so good! Deeper!"

"Wait, Shion…"

"No! Give me more, please! Nezumi!"

"Wait!"

What is this pussy waiting for? I want him to fuck me into the ground, now!

"NEZUMI! Ahhh!"

Oh yes, yes, yes! Deeper, more! I want his cum deep inside of me! I want to absorb him right now! I'm dying! Nezumi… Please… More.

"Ahhhhh…ahh"

Why's everything turning black right now?

Well, I don't care! I'm just so happy right now.

* * *

**Shion as attacker**

Oh my god, I've never thought I would see him like this. He's so stunningly beautiful when he looks at me with those endless deep silvery eyes. His long flowing silky ebony strands create a magnificent contrast to his astonishing fair skin. My fingers are quivering when I'm allowed to caress his beautifully defined muscles and his slightly rose-colored buds. I love it to taste him and to inhale his ambrosial scent – it is fresh like a spring breeze but also tangy like musk.

Ah, and his voice! Hearing all those sweet sounds which are escaping his slightly parted well shaped lips makes me feel lightheaded. They're giving me goose bumps all over my body. I'm trembling so much… Just look at me! What are you doing to me, Nezumi?

Nezumi!

I want to call his name thousands upon thousands of times. I want this beautiful sound to sink deep into my memory.

"Nezumi!"

"What?"

"Nezumi!"

"Wha-haaat?"

His voice is just so beautiful…

"Nezumi?"

"Gosh! Shion, do you want to piss me off so badly? You wanted to do it. Get a move on, will you?"

"I'm sorry. Then I try to push my finger in now, okay?"

"Jeez! Don't ask me, do it, airhead!"

"F…fine…"

The external sphincter is under his control, but the other one inside of him is not. It will automatically tighten when I try to push my finger in… I hope it will be okay. I don't want to harm him.

"Relax…"

"I **_am_** fucking relaxed!"

"Are you alright, Nezumi? Does it hurt?"

"Tzk!"

No! Don't look away from me; I want to see your face! I need to see it, because I never want to harm you, Nezumi!

Wait! Why is he whistling now? This is pretty strange! Oh, he's looking at me again. His silver eyes make me so weak…

Oh my god, he's so cute! He's blushing. I wonder if he's somehow embarrassed…

Well, I'm going to enter him now. Concentrate! You have to concentrate, Shion!

Oh…oh my god… It's so tight, just like I thought… How is my…thing supposed to fit in there? No way! It's not possible!

"Ahh…ngh…Shion! Go ahead!"

B…but just to hear his moans is… incredible! I feel as if my face is starting to burn right now. Oh my god!

"A… are you alright, Nezumi?"

This cute little bud contains an immense supply of nerves. Considering this fact I think it's one of his most sensitive erogenous zones. So stroking and massaging this particular spot should be very pleasurable… I hope so!

"Does it feel good?"

"Ngh…"

Oh my, he's flushing all over his body. Maybe he's trying to squeeze my finger out of his entrance?

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Gaaah! Fuck, give me your second finger already, dimwit! I'm not made of sugar!"

"O…okay."

He seems to be fine; I just have to stretch him a little more. Maybe I should move my fingers and… oh…OH GOD! What's this!

Why are those embarrassing slippery sounds so loud? I'm…I'm going to die; I'm so ashamed right now. I can't stand it anymore!

"Ngh…ah…mhhh…more, Shion! Scissor your fingers!"

Wow, his voice sounds so amazing. His whole body is shaky. Is it really okay? Oh god, even his ears are red, he's so cute right now!

"Nezumi…"

It is a strange feeling to massage his inner walls… Be careful, Shion! Be careful… Uh…here's a strange thing in here, what's this? Is this the prostate? Let's see what happens if I…

"AHHH…AHH!"

OH MY GOD!

"Are you alright? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you, Nezumi!"

"Ahhh… I'm fine, just go on!"

"But you…"

"Dude, I'm going to kill you if you don't stick it in right now! Get cracking, will you?"

C…crack? Oh no! What if I really hurt him? He's acting so tough, I'm sure he won't tell me if he's in pain! No, no, no, no! What if I cause him hemorrhoids, fissures or tears? What if he's going to become incontinent!? I wonder if we can buy some adult diapers here…

Careful! You have to be careful, Shion! I'm going to use more lube, just in case.

Whoops!

"Uwaaah, this is freaking cold, what are you doing?"

"Sorry!"

Looks like he's got whale snot on his belly, oh my… I hope he's not angry.

"Do you hate me now?"

"What?"

"I've ruined the mood… I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, you're really ruining the mood right now, stupid! Shut up and stick your royal dick right inside of me!"

"But…"

"Do you need an invitation, Your Majesty? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet for you, so that you're able to find your way inside of me? You're just so clueless, Shion. It seems like you don't even have your very basic instincts, huh? This is so la-ahhh!"

Shut up! Shut up, Nezumi! Don't provoke me so much or I'll lose myself.

"Ahhh…ah…"

Wow! WOW! I'm inside of him. It feels so hot and it's so tight. I can feel his inner walls embracing me. This is an amazing feeling! Oh, no, but I'm trembling so much.

"Ng..n…."

"Shion…look at me!"

No! I can't!

"Shion!"

His voice is so soft right now. How calming. It feels good, but…

"I'm scared!"

"Huh?"

"I'm so scared, Nezumi!"

"There's no need to, Shion… Just do it. Move. I'm absolutely fine. It feels good, okay?"

"Y…yes…"

Moving! I have to move my hips, but all I can do is trembling…

This feeling is overwhelming.

"Move, Shion!"

"Ahh!"

"GODDAMN IT, MOVE!"

No! I can't! I'll hurt him! I'll tear his insides up! What if I really injure him? What if he's going to bleed there? This is really bad. He'll get infected, he'll get a sepsis!

I'm going to murder him! He's going to die!

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT? HOLY CRAP! STOP YELLING AT ME, FREAK AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"

No… I can't…

Nezumi!

"Nezu-"

I'm always surprised he's able to immobilize me that easily. He's pinning me down… oh wow, he's pretty angry! Just look at his eyes!

"Have I hurt you? I'm sor…"

Oh! His lips feel so good.

"Just shut up for 5 seconds, will you?" His whispering voice is giving me hot and cold shivers. I'm inside of him again, feeling his warmth and tightness. He's driving me crazy! My toes curl, I'm not able to breathe anymore… With every thrust I'm going to be deeper inside of him. So intense, so hot, so good!

"A…ahhhh!"

And suddenly everything turns black while I lose my consciousness.

* * *

**Nezumi as receiver**

Just look at him. He's trembling really pathetically. Hehe… Don't wet your pants, airhead.

It's just sex.

Simple sex, right?

But, somehow I feel… I… I don't know! There's something really wrong with me.

I'm sure he doesn't even know a bit how much he means to me, this stupid little fuzzy-head. He's so kindhearted, so clueless, so worldly innocent. Back then he opened his window for an absolute stranger, he sheltered me, cared about me and he gave me so much trust and freedom. We were just kids, but he gave me all he had – warmth; even love.

Such a weirdo…

Who is he, huh?

I'm afraid of him, although I know he would never harm me. I always was so affectless. It was a necessity and I thought I was able to choke, no, even kill every fucking feeling I ever had because I wanted to survive. So who the hell is this guy that he's able to prompt such intense emotions?

Shion…

What is he doing to me? Why do I feel so weak? Why does my heart skip a beat when I see his face? Is he going to kill me? Shion!

"Nezumi!"

"What?"

"Nezumi!"

"Wha-haaat?"

Stop it, Shion! Stop telling my name way too often… He's driving me crazy. He should just stop being so gentle!

"Nezumi?"

Stop it… he's so annoying I have to be mean to him…

"Gosh! Shion, do you want to piss me off so badly? You wanted to do it. Get a move on, will you?"

Just look what he's done, this stupid…! It's his own fault.

"I'm sorry. Then I try to push my finger in now, okay?"

He's really, really killing me!

"Jeez! Don't ask me, do it, airhead!"

What's wrong with him?

"F…fine…"

Oh my god, he's so drippy. Just finger me!

"Relax…"

"I _**am**_ fucking relaxed!"

"Are you alright, Nezumi? Does it hurt?"

"Tzk!"

He's kidding me, isn't he? His fingers are as slippery as a slug. He's using so much lube my ass would probably be able to swallow him whole. Come on! Give me mo – wait!

I've heard something! I'm sure there's someone out there…

Fuck! I can't interrupt him now or he'll think I stopped because he sucks or I'm scared. What a dilemma!

He's pretty busy right now, maybe he'll not notice it if I send one of the mice to go and check the situation…

Let's see. They're hiding somewhere. Ah, Tsukiyo – come here! Good thing I trained them so well, I can give them introductions by whistling.

Ah, good, Tsukio's back. Everything seems to be alright. My nerves must be raw right now.

Hopefully this white wonder didn't recognize I – oh no, he's looking at me pretty suspiciously. Geez! This sucks! Really, what's wrong with me? I'm not able to hide anything from him! God, I feel like my face is burning right now, I'm so fucking embarrassed! Crap!

Why doesn't he say a word!? Or maybe I should…

"Ahh…ngh…Shion! Go ahead!"

"A… are you alright, Nezumi?"

Yes… I'm alright! Why doesn't he stop his stupid questions?

"Does it feel good?"

Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!

"Ngh…"

He's embarrassing me so much! What have I done to deserve this?

"Hey, is everything okay?"

**UWAAAAAH!**

"Gaaah! Fuck, give me your second finger already, dimwit! I'm not made of sugar!"

God! I'm so angry!

"O…okay."

Uh…uh…oh! Oh my god… Just look at his face! He's as red as a beetroot. Hehe, he seems to be so ashamed. But why? Ah… the fucking sounds maybe? HAHAHAHA! He's so priceless! So cute, so innocent! This is my revenge, you dimwit! Don't you dare to embarrass me so much again!

"Ngh…ah…mhhh…more, Shion! Scissor your fingers!"

Oh fuck! This sounded more wantonly I wanted it to sound… SHIT!

"Nezumi…"

Man, how long is he going to massage my insides like this? Hell, I'm no lottery scratch ticket! Come on, go ahead! I want more, I … Ah! What the heck did he touch inside of me right now? It felt freaking awesome… Oh my god!

"AHHH…AHH!" Wow! WOW!

"Are you alright? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you, Nezumi!"

Idiot! It felt amazing; it didn't hurt at all…

"Ahhh… I'm fine, just go on!"

"But you…"

Really?

"Dude, I'm going to kill you if you don't stick it in right now! Get cracking, will you?"

Please! Shion! It's so cruel! Why is he so fucking gentle? I can't stand it any longer…

Oh, no… He wants even more lube, doesn't he? It's enough, Shion. Just, sto –

AHHH! What the fuck!

"Uwaaah, this is freaking cold, what are you doing?" Why is he squeezing it right on my stomach, does he plan on turn me off or what? Yuck!

"Sorry!"

Oh, man!

"Do you hate me now?"

Huh? How can he even think something like this?

"What?"

"I've ruined the mood… I'm so sorry…"

Airhead…

"Yeah, you're really ruining the mood right now, stupid! Shut up and stick your royal dick right inside of me!"

"But…"

Come on, let me help you. I know it's your first time. Everyone has to start somewhere, expect for me.

"Do you need an invitation, Your Majesty? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet for you, so that you're able to find your way inside of me? You're just so clueless, Shion. It seems like you don't even have your very basic instincts, huh? This is so la-ahhh!"

Ahhh…ah…he's inside of me, finally. Wow, what a brutal cutie – sticking it in without any advance warning although he annoyed me with his sorrowful questions the whole time. Uhhng, somehow this feels like taking a big dump backwards, but it's also feeling really good. He's so amazing hard. This guy just needed a little bit of provocation, huh?

"Ahhh…ah…"

Good, so good! But wait. He doesn't seem to be ok, trembling so much.

"Ng..n…."

"Shion…look at me!"

Why doesn't he listen to me?

"Shion!"

What's wrong with him? Does it hurt? I hardly believe it though…

"I'm scared!"

"Huh?"

"I'm so scared, Nezumi!"

He's such a child. But somehow I can understand that he's afraid. I hate to admit it, but I'm also scared… Not because of the pain – I mean it doesn't hurt at all, but all those feelings are overwhelming me. I really can't stand it. Well, I think I have to help him, again…

"There's no need to, Shion… Just do it. Move. I'm absolutely fine. It feels good, okay?"

"Y…yes…"

"Move, Shion!"

"Ahh!"

He's going to kill me! Please, move!

"GODDAMN IT, MOVE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

What the…? He's able to read my mind! FUCK! Now I'm really scared, holy cow! He's so loud! Way too loud…

"WHAT? HOLY CRAP! STOP YELLING AT ME, FREAK AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Nezu-"

I have to stop this shit! This stupid child is defiantly not ready for this yet!

Hehe, just look at his terrified big eyes. He's such a fly weight. I should turn the tables now…

Maybe I should show him once more how he's supposed to do it. He's a quick learner after all. I should fuck the living daylights out of him right now. Maybe he'll be able to give me good fuck if I tease him a bit more, I mean there's _something_ deep inside of him, I know it…

"Have I hurt you? I'm sor…"

No, why is he asking me such a thing again? I don't want him to worry about someone like me! He's way too good for me…

I have to kiss those cute trembling lips. I have to caress his white curly locks and his slender body. I just want to hold him tight and never let him go.

"Just shut up for 5 seconds, will you?" I'll make him feel good. He deserves it. And he deserves so much more.

I want to feel him deeper inside of me. Deeper! Harder!

Shion!

Shion, Shion!

"A…ahhhh!"

He's feeling good, right? I love him. I love him so much.

But what…

Wait! He's fainting! What the heck! Hang in there…

"Hey, Shion! You can't be serious!"

Tzk! Idiot.

**The End**


End file.
